A Game Of Love
by 00Zero
Summary: Rin has fallen in love with Sesshomaru and is trying very hard to fall out of love with him. He doesn't know about her feelings, she thinks. But only if she knew the truth. Sequel of "Return To You"
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Inuyasha's characters. _**

_After I went through those little chapters of" Returns To You" after **I. Am. Hollow** had edited it to make sure that they were 500 words, it reminded me just how much perfection and I **DOES NOT** belong together. That's why I started a new sequence instead. I'm free from word limits. In case you don't already know, this is a sequence to **Fabricated Memories** and "**Returns To You**." So yeah, read them first._

_Same as always, I still don't know where this story will go. Just some ideas. Honestly I don't know if I should even be writing because I am in no mood to write. I don't know if I will be able to complete it. Review and let me know. I am missed reading reviews :p_

* * *

She knew it would not be easy to fall out of love with him, but she never thought it would be this difficult.

_Times_, she told herself when she first realized she was in love with him. All she needed was time to pick her confusing heart up and she would stop all the feelings she had for him. It was only at the starting stage, her feelings, she would lock them up and return to her old self who only adore him and not lust after him. Sound simple enough. People fall in love and out of love all the time. It only made sense that she should fall out of love with him before it got too deep to turn around. That was what she truly believed. However, it was easier said than done.

She noticed her body reactions toward him in his present, the quickened of her pulses, the thundered of her heart, the elaborated of her breathe, and the fact that she could not bear to meet his eyes. Her face felt hot and turned bright red just by seeing him. She came to the conclusion that distance from him was what she needed. But that worked only for the first couple days after they returned to his palace.

She had tried to avoid him as much as she could, but it only gone so far. When Sesshomaru summoned her, she had no choice but go to him. She felt trapped when it was only him and her. The air seemed to disappear and she could hardly breathe. Yet another part of her was delight to see him. She yearend to see him, she realized.

Even so, she determined to stop her feelings. It would do them no good and she would fall out of love with him no matter what. That was nearly five months ago, but her heart still beat like crazy in his present even now. Her mind had been occupied by none other than the handsome demon lord.

Rin sighed. Just thinking about him already made her face felt hot.

If only he would make it easier for her. She knew he did not do those things on purpose and had no idea how much his innocent actions affect her maiden heart, that his present alone could overwhelm her. He did not know that she was infatuated with him. .

She had tried hard to stop loving him, but whenever he was standing in front of her, she could not help but admired him. Many times she thought her heart would tear itself out of her chest when he handed her a gift and their fingers brushed for the slightest moment. Her breath intake sharply whenever that happened and was glad that Sesshomaru took no noticed of it. Or if he did he thought nothing of it.

Her face turned bright red with embarrassment as well as happiness when he stopped and admire her. Correction, admired her with his new gifts. When she wore the gifts he gave her he would sometimes stopped before her and looked her over with his gorgeous pair of eyes. The knowledge that his eyes were roaming over her made her skin prickled with anticipation. The minutes felt like hours when she was under his gazes.

"It suits you," he would tell her in his cold baritone voice and walked away as if it was nothing while she felt all flustered. Unknown to him, that one phrase made her heart leap as if on cloud nine.

There were times he joined her in the garden and took a walk with her. He often surprised her because his footsteps were so light that she nearly jumped when he suddenly spoke from beside her or behind her.

Rin sighed again. He had no idea how those little things made her life so complicated. She wanted to stop her feelings, but the fact that Sesshomaru was constantly in her present and made her heart doing crazy dance did not help. Nearly all of her times had been unwillingly spent on thinking about him. She was nowhere near falling out of love with him. If anything, she sank deeper and her feelings for him grew stronger.

Rin sighed again for the third time.

She was still in love with Sesshomaru.

And it looked more and more dangerous with each passing day.

She better stop her heart before it was too late.

But maybe it was already too late. She surely hope not.

.

See you guys next chapter :D

Sunday, April 06, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

No, it was not too late, Rin thought stubbornly, walking in the beautiful garden under the soft moonlight. She had been living in the palace for a few months now and had gotten accustom to the servants as well as the palace's life style. It was almost chaotic the way the servants started their days in comparison to her life in the small, quiet, human village. But she had adjusted and adapted to it.

She liked nearly everything here. Well, she was not one to often complain and she always finds goods in anything. Her favorite places in her new home were her rich room and the breathtaking garden.

The garden was large and filled with all kind of exotic plants. She often took a walk there when she had the chance. She even picked flowers from the garden every now and then. It was Sesshomaru's personal space and no one but Rin and the gardeners were allowed to touch them. However she had to make sure to not pick on the poisonous plants because as beautiful as they were, they were deadly. Even so, she could not deny the excitement because herbs and plants were her specialty.

The garden was as beautiful as any night. Gentle wind kissed her softly with its chilly embrace because winter was around the corner. She wrapped herself with thick fine silks to keep away the cold as she walked. The sweet aroma of flowers hugged the nocturnal airs. In the dark sky hung the round yellow moon. She would take her time enjoying herself here because the night was still young. It was peaceful and she felt content. Or as content as her troubled heart could be.

She was still in love with Sesshomaru. Tried as she did, she was still in love with him.

But she would stop it, she told herself once more as if saying it would make it become true. Her heart was hers to control and she would make it stop yearning for Sesshomaru.

But even as she thought so, her betrayal heart said otherwise the moment she spotted the majestic dog demon lord sitting under a tree staring up at the night sky.

_He is so handsome_. Rin sighed inwardly.

Sesshomaru seemed to be everywhere. E_verywhere_!

Anytime she tried to give up on him, he would show up as if he could detected the moment and came to smash down the progress she had built up to fall out of love with him. Always, she was left defenseless and could think only of him and nothing else.

That was the problem, Rin concluded. He was the problem.

She needed to get away from him, she realized. As long as she lived in this palace, she was doomed to run into him. The story would repeat itself all over again because her body never listened to her when in his present. The only way for her to force these feelings out of her systems was to keep her distance from Sesshomaru. To make sure that he would not interfered with her determination and distracted her mind to make her feel otherwise.

It was decided.

She had to get away from him.

.

Wednesday, April 9, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

Rin stood looking calmly before him, awaited his answer. But he was not blind to the nervousness and anticipation she tried to hide. She wanted him to say _yes_. She wanted to leave his side.

She had approached him in the garden; it was the first time in a long time that she moved toward him instead of away. She came to him instead of watching him from a distance or avoided him like she had been doing these days.

Sesshomaru was long aware of her present even before she realized he was in the garden too. When she noticed him, he half expected her to retreat, but she surprised him. He could not help but wondered what made her do so.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she had greeted him softly.

"Rin," he acknowledged her, his gaze fixed elsewhere as if he had never heard her. The fine silk of her clothes rustled slightly as she fidgeted, figuring out how to best worded her thoughts.

"I was wondering if I could go back to visit Edo for a month," Rin asked. Sesshomaru did not move an inch, almost as if he did not hear her, but she knew he was listening.

"It has been a few months since I have moved here and I want to check up on everyone at Edo." Rin explained.

It was a reasonable require, Sesshomaru would not deny. The girl must have missed the humans, though he did not understand why. To him, they were all meaningless. But he knew that was not all to it. He could see right through her like an open book. What she truly wanted was distance from him.

He felt a wave of annoyance washed through him. It had been over five months and yet she still did not give up on the idea of killing her affection toward him.

Why couldn't she just accept him as her subject of affection? Was he not good enough for her?

Days after days, he had to remind her of what he truly was to her. He approached her, touched her with his present just enough for her to not forget. He felt content when the silly idea flew out of her mind and looked at him with adoration. She should just accept that as truth and stopped trying to make things otherwise.

A part of him scorned himself he had been ridiculous. He had never cared whether a woman adored him or not and it should not be different with Rin. However, the fact that she had tried so hard to distance herself irritated him. It made him felt like he was an ugly terrifying monster. He was a demon, but to her, he had been treating her as anything but a monster.

What flaws did he have that she dislike so much?

Rin waited silently for his answer. The whole garden was silent and the shifting of leaves as wind blew by seemed to scream louder and louder. The girl unconsciously gulped as the silence continued. The air seemed to fill with thick tension.

"You may go," he finally told her.

Rin let out a sigh of relief which unknowingly, in turn, enraged the demon lord.

"Thank you," she smiled and retreat back toward her room.

Sesshomaru watched her form went. What she wanted was to forget him and using their distance as a tool. But no, he would not allow such thing.

Try if she wanted, but he would strike her so hard that she could think of nothing but him.

Distance?

It was meaningless. Things always goes his way.

.

Friday, April 11, 2014


	4. Chapter 4

**The more I read and write, the more I realized that I still have so much room to improve. I am now, if from scale of 1-10, I should be at level 3 at most. Some of you might agree or disagree with me, but the truth remain that I still have a long way to go with writings.**

**Okay, about this chapter, I hope it is not overly done with cheesiness. If so, please let me know so I can tone it down in the future. (I dislike cheesiness) Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PS. Love Lust Attraction's next chapter is short, so if nothing goes wrong with my writing crazy, unpredictable mood, I should have it up soon. See you guys next hapter. Goodnight.**

* * *

Five days had already passed since she had last seen Sesshomaru. She was now staying in Edo with her human friends once more. Everyone, Kaede, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and the children had warmly welcomed her into their home. Their ears splitting grins were contagious and she could not help but returning their's with her own dazzling one. Millions of questions fired at her all at once, but she happily embraced the distraction. Distraction from Sesshomaru. That was the main purpose of coming here in the first place. Now, all that was left was to let the distance worked its magic.

However, she never expected it to backfire.

It had been five long days. Every day she was surrounded by friends and children, but her mind always drift back to a certain silver haired demon. Anytime Inuyasha was in sight, Sesshomaru's face would enter her mind as well.

She missed him. Missed him so terribly she never thought was possible. A part of her wanted to forget everything, forget about fallen out of love, jump on a horse's back, and race through the wilderness just to get a glimpse of his handsome face. Her attachment toward him had grown to the point of being ridiculous.

_No_, _she has to stop these feelings_. She told herself sadly as she sat outside of Kaede's hut, looking up at the crescent moon.

"I will come for you." He had told her. Rin hugged herself remembering the chill he had sent down her spine while he wrapped her with his warmth.

She could not stop thinking about his strong arms around her, his solid chest against her petty form, and the soft beating of his heart humming against her ear.

She shook her head violently as if to shake off the memory, but the damage was already done. She wanted to be inside arms again.

Sesshomaru had insisted on taken her to Edo himself because he did not trust her safety on anyone else. The last trip to his palace had proved that the path was far too dangerous for her to travel alone with only the dragon, Ah-Un.

She wanted to argue and have Jaken with her instead, but knew better than to go against the demon lord's wish.

But that was not the real problem. The problem started when the journey began.

Rin walked toward the stable after she was done packing and found that the demon lord was already there waiting with Ah-Un. That sun had just rise at the horizon and the morning dew was still moist in the air.

She greeted her lord politely, but still could not look him in the eye. She expected Sesshomaru to fly beside the dragon like last time, but to her surprise, he elegantly climbed up on its back. Rin stared at Sesshomaru as if he had grown a second head.

"Rin," he stated coldly indicated that she should climb up there too.

Rin visibly gulped.

This was not how she imagined her trip. She wanted to get away from him, not being trap for hours to come _right next_ to him. .

"Ah-Un," he ordered the two headed dragon coldly. The intelligent being understood the command and dropped to their knees, ready for Rin to be seated on them.

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze to her petty form and she found her chest tightened. Her legs had turned to jelly and were trembled slightly. She hated how much his present could overwhelm her. She hated that her body went all weak just by hearing his voice, or seeing his face. She hated how little control she had over herself when it involved Sesshomaru.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked tonelessly.

_You have no idea_! _Everything is wrong! I can't even stand three feet away from you without felling overly fluster, and now I have to sit next to you, RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. Hell, everything is wrong! I might die from excitement even before we could reach Edo._

"No, my lord. I was just surprise you are riding Ah-Un this time." She answered instead, which was partly the truth.

"Hn," was the only thing he muttered. He never cared to elaborate anything.

She stepped toward him, her heart thundered in her ribcage, she felt fainted. She was surprise she did not trip or fall over while climbing onto the front of the dragon's back.

Once she was seated, trying to keep as much distance from Sesshomaru as she could on the little space they shared, Sesshomaru took the reins. Rin intake sharply when his muscular chest brushed against her back, his arms came around her in a hugging gesture. Even though she knew he was only meant to grip the reins, her entire being had turned red. Her back felt so hot as if it had been burn under the sun all day. She was glad he did not question her strange behavior. Had he asked her why was she so breathless, she would have to dig up a hole and crawled in there to hide because of shame.

The morning sky was beautiful and the air was cold, but all she could think of was how close he was to him, his smell, his body, his warmth. She had not been this close to him since the day her memories had been fabricated and was kidnaped. That thought only quickened her heart beat because that time when he brought her back home, she wore only his shirt.

The trip was like a heaven in hell. She loved every moment she spent inside Sesshomaru's arms. She could not feel safer and more protected than this moment. A part of her wanted to stop the time, but another part of her felt heavily with guilty and shame. She should not think this way about her lord. It could never happen between them. She was but a human, she reminded herself sadly.

Constantly battles with herself, her mind grew exhausted, and she somehow fell asleep. Maybe because of the cold morning chill with the combination of Sesshomaru's body warmth that made she felt so cozy and drowsy.

Once she opened her eyes again, she found that her head had been rested against his chest, his left arm wrapped firmly around her waist while his right hand held the rein. His attention was given solely to the path ahead.

Gasping in shock at the realization, she tried to pull herself away only to be pulled closer into his chest. His hold was iron grip.

"Be careful," said Sesshoamru's deep voice said calmly next to her ear. She quickly surveyed her surroundings. They were still high in midair. However, she was no longer sat straddled on Ah-Un's back, but across Sesshomaru's lab bride style.

How did she change into such position?

"I'm sorry for falling asleep, Lord Sesshomaru." She apologized. She felt her cheeks burned again.

"Hn," he replied nonchalance.

Rin wanted to tell him to let her sit the way she supposed to, but Sesshomaru made no attempt of letting go of her waist. Rin sighed inwardly in resignation. She could not deny just how much she loved being where she was.

_Just for today_, she permitted herself.

After this she would lock her feelings up and let him go. Rin finally allow herself to relax and even dared nuzzled against his chest. Sesshomaru was tensed for a second, but soon at ease. Rin let out an inaudible sigh in exhaustion, sadness, and happiness.

If only Sesshomaru knew what kind of thoughts ran through her mind now, he would not be so kind to her like this. But for the moment she did not care.

They traveled in that position for two more hours or so before Ah-Un landed and allowed her to take a lunch break. Once they were done, the trip continued. This time she made no resistance against their close proximity and went with the flow.

"One month," Sesshomaru started next to ear because he was seating on her back, so close she could almost felt his lips brushed against her hair. "I will come for you." She felt chills ran up and down her spine with excitement. She could not help the anticipation that she would be in his arms again in a month time.

_Stop that_, she chided herself but it was no use.

Now, even with miles of distance apart, her heart had yet moved an inch away from being Sesshomaru's.

Twenty-five more days.

It was already unbearable to not see his handsome face and had only been five days. There were still twenty-five long agonies days to wait before Sesshomaru would come for her.

So much for keeping the distance.

She missed him.

.

Tuesday, April 22, 2014


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all the reviews :D another update today yay…. Now enjoy. :D_

* * *

"Rin," exclaimed a male voice.

She turned her head from the herbs she had been gathering in the field of greenery to the young male that demanded her attention. It was only midmorning and a soft sunny day.

Her lips immediately shifted up at the sight of him running toward her.

"Aki," she cried excitingly.

"You're really back!" he swapped her petty from into his arms, lifting her up, and started twirl her around in circles. Rin giggled happily, hugging him back.

"Aki, put me down." She said after a while, still laughing.

"Not a chance." He spun them faster until they both felt dizzy before he let her down, their laugher did not crease.

"You have grown so much," she commented as they both lay on the ground staring up at the blue sky, the action they often did in a free peaceful day. The over grown weeds blocked them from view of the world.

He smiled shyly, but happily at her. His face turned slightly pink.

"Of course. I'm a guy, I must be tall." He robbed the back of his neck with one hand, the habit he did when he felt embarrass. But there was pride within his voice.

"True. But I didn't expect you to grow this much in just a year." Rin realized she had to look up at him while talking to him a while ago. He had always been shorter than kids his age.

"I'm still growing." He said proudly, putting both his hands under his head in a relax gesture. "I might grow even taller than Master Inuyasha." His eyes sparkled with excitement. Rin could not help but smiled at that.

Aki was two years younger than Rin, nearly three years really. He had just turned fifteen a few mouth ago. Up until last year, the last time Rin saw him before he stroll off with Kohaku, he was a boy looked no older than eleven. He had always been complex about his height because he was way too short for his age. He always measured himself with Rin's height counting the day he would catch up to her. She was glad that he finally got his wish to be tall, and not just tall, but nearly a head taller than her.

Rin and Aki had always been closed. Maybe because of their similar backgrounds. Seven years ago after Kagome had returned from the other side of the well to come stay with Inuyasha for good, Miroku had brought Aki back from one of the demon slaying trips with Inuyasha.

Aki was an orphan who had lived by himself ever since his father was murdered by robbers six months prior. When Miroku and Inuyasha were called to slay a demon that had been causing trouble in that village, they found Aki in the demon's hand, about to be eaten. They killed the demon and saved him.

After interrogate the little eight year old scrawny dirty boy about his life story, they offered him to live with Miroku. Living with Inuyasha was out of the question at that moment. After nearly got eaten by a demon, he did not want to be anywhere near the half-demon.

The boy was determined to live alone, but feared that demons might come picking him as food again; he decided it would be best to go with Miroku. The villagers did not want him anyway. Also, Miroku promised to train in demon slaying art and become strong. He wanted to be strong so he would longer be bullied. He had lived with Sango and Miroku ever since.

However, his distrusted in human extended toward everyone. The way the villagers had treated him made him mistrusted. He never let his guard down or expected anything from anyone. Not even around Kagome who could easily get people to open up to her.

Being an orphan, he was bullied by other children. If he did not fight back, the villagers would turn a blind eye on him. He was just some unwanted kid. However, as soon as he fought back, the fists that aimed at him was no longer just children's but their parents as well. It matter not if he was in the right or in the wrong, it was always his fault. He did not expect things to be different living with Sango and Miroku.

Aki kept to himself. He never got close to Sango's children even when they encouraged him to because the parents would always take their child's side, he believed. Miroku had tried to break down his wall with no avail.

However, once AKi got to know Rin, a kind girl by nature, he glued to her like a chick to its mother hen. Rin told him about her life story which got Aki to open up for the first time. They shared a bond because they were both orphan and went through hardship. Rin slowly got him to trust people again showing him that not all people were bad. He grew up happy and carefree.

Without saying, Rin adored him. He was a little boy with a pair of bright chocolate eyes. His hair was cut short and clean. His face was lean and she found him to be very cute and handsome. She felt comfortable with him and hugging was a norm to them. He always clung to her like glue and she loved having him around. They spend all their free times together until Aki went off with Kohaku to horn his demon slaying skill.

Aki looked like a man now, Rin mused. His arms and legs were longer, his shoulders grew broad, and his chest was muscular. He was a demon slayer after all so he was tone and fit. And strong, she noted the way he swung her like a child. Even so, he was still the one and only Aki she knew. The happy boy Rin adored, just like his name that mean _bright_.

"You went away when I was not around. I did not get the chance to say goodbye." Aki pouted slightly referring to when she left with Sesshomaru half a year ago. At that time Aki was with Kohaku, slaying demons from village to village. "I returned a mouth later and found that you were gone." His face saddened. "I was very unhappy about."

"I'm sorry Aki." She apologized, feeling sad that she could not say goodbye to him as well. "But I am here now." She tried to cheer him.

"How long are you gonna stay" he asked, turning his face to her, excited.

"A month." Rin told him. But now it came down to twenty-two days.

A pout appeared on his boyish face the way she adored.

"Aw, don't' be like that. We have nearly a whole month together," she cheered him up with a secret smile the way only old friend could understand. It meant they would do a lot of things together just like the old days. As sweet as Rin was, with Aki, they were quite an adventure pair.

A smile found its way to Aki's lips thinking about what mischievous they could do together. He pulled Rin close to him into his arm. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder making his arm her pillow.

"Let's make it the best month," he announced brightly. Rin giggled in agreement.

He would make her time here so good that she would never leave his side again, he thought inwardly with a smirk.

Rin, just you wait.

* * *

_So tell me what you think? :D (Really excited here) Potential love triangles. ;) Do you guys like it? Since some readers point out that they liked Love Lust Attraction because of the love triangle, I decided to test the theory out :D Let me know what you think. :D Until next time, take care. :D_

_Monday, May 19, 2014_


End file.
